Trading Spaces Time Travel Vs Lily
by wello12309
Summary: Of all the things Lily never expected in life being thrown into the future and her 19 year old body definetly one of them. Now she's pregnent and married to James Potter. Her new questions are "Why me?" and "How do i get back?"
1. The start

"POTTER!" screamed Lily Evans as she ran across the Hogwarts towards were James Potter was longing with his best friend Sirius Black grounds her newly greened hair flying behind her. James looked up at her innocently (or as innocently as he could look) as she ran at him.

"Sup Evans?" asked Sirius threw his laughter. She glared at him.

"Potter how do I get the green out of my hair?" she asked threw gritted teeth as she tried to live up to her head girl badge.

"Why I have no idea what you mean. I didn't do it. Are you just trying out a new look?" he asked. She glared at him before drawing her wand.

"Tell me how to get it out and I won't hex you," she said. A look of fear crossed his face.

"I really have no idea how it got there. Really Evens there is no need for this to get out of hand," he said trying to get her to put her wand down.

"Lily!" called Remus Lupin running to them followed by the slightly pudgy Peter Pettegrew. "Don't hex him, just wash it with cold water and it will come out!" he staid while panting.

"Thank you Remus," Lily said before turning on her heal and storming away. Sirius looked at his friend the as if he had betray him.

"Why'd you tell her? That was golden! I wanted to see how long it'd take her to figure it out!" he said. Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Really because I don't see the point in getting her even madder at James then she already is. I thought we were going to leave her alone this year Prongs so you could show her what kind of a head you could be," Remus said pointedly.

"I didn't die her hair I swear," James rounded on his best friend. "It was you wasn't it? Moony is right you were suppose to leave her alone." Sirius looked at him.

"Why though? You never want to play pranks any more Prongs! You haven't even hexed Snape!"

"I need to work with her now!" said James. "I need to show her that I can be grown up, that I've changed. This is our last year, if I don't win her now I may never see her again. I can't let that happen. I'm going to go see if she is calmed down." He said before running after Lily towards the castle.

"Whipped," muttered Sirius before turning to his two friends to start plotting.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid Potter," muttered Lily her teeth chattering as the a trail of green water fell from her hair. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and rapping it around her before grabbing her new time turner and attacking it around her neck and her watch onto her wrist.

"Lily?" she heard James call from the common room of there combined dorm.

"Go away Potter!" she yelled at him stepping out of the bathroom and walking into her room where she started moving her wand in complex motions to dry her hair.

"Lily," he called as he came bursting into her room and stopped dead at the sight of her in the fluffy towel.

"GET OUT!" she screamed pulling her hand away from her hair catching her watch on the time turner's chain and sending it flying as she pointed at the door. As it crashed to the ground at her feet the sand swirled around her and everything went black.

**Author's note**

**Ok people I really need you to review so I know how I'm doing. I'm probably going to get the next chapter up within the week as long as I don't fail this big project and get grounded. Thanks for reading and sorry for spelling mess ups.**


	2. Lily Potter

At the same time 2 years in the future Lily potter awoke as her unborn son kicked her. Rain was pounding around the house as Lily looked over at her muggle alarm clock she had convinced James to buy. It was flashing 5:31 in glowing red numbers.

"So it's time," Lily said to herself as she got out of bed. James was already at the ministry this morning. Lily walked over to the dresser where she pulled out a box and unlocked it.

In the box was a letter labeled: _To Lily Evens._ Lily picked it up out of the box and went back to the bed where she sat down and waited. Suddenly with a flash of lightning everything changed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Potter opened her eyes to find James Potter standing in front of her in her old head girls dorm.

"I'm sorry… I just…," he said before racing from the room. _He must not have noticed the time turner fall. _Lily mused to herself. She dressed before looking around her old room. It was just the same as she remembered it. The room was covered in gold and silver. (She may be a Gryffindor but she would never see how maroon and gold would look great together.)

"And now I wait,"She muttered before an evil grin spread across her face. "Or I could always make the marauders life's miserable for all the things they did to me because my past self will probably never get around to it." She said happily before getting up and running out of her room.

James wasn't in the common room when she got down there but that didn't bother her. _I don't need to punish James now. My past self is sure going to go a good job of that when she realizes she is definitely married to James Potter. She just better learn her lesson and get back here in time for me to have Harry. _She thought before pulling out her wand and starting on everything she would need for her revenge.

**Ok this is a short chapter because I don't have lots of time but here it is. Some of this will get better explaned in the next chapter. There you will find out what the latter is about even thought it dosn't make as much sence in this chapter as I wish it would.**


End file.
